Melodic Cudgel
The Melodic Cudgel is the personal weapon of Roman Torchwick from the American animated webseries RWBY and its Japanese manga adaptation/prequel. History Melodic Cudgel's exact origins are unknown though it is assumed that it was sold to or built by Roman Torchwick before the events of the series. Volume 1 Roman and his henchmen rob a Dust store, but the robbery is interrupted by Ruby Rose, who fends the henchmen off. Roman uses Melodic Cudgel to fire a distracting Dust blast a t Ruby, giving him time to escape with Cinder Fall. Roman later used Melodic Cudgel in a battle against Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna. Blake grabs him, but he uses Melodic Cudgel to create an explosion that allows him to escape. He continues to fire at Blake as she rushes for cover. After a quarrel with Sun, Blake attacks again, though he blocks all of her attacks. She finally manages to use a clone to hit him, them hits him more times. Roman blocks her, then traps her blade with the cane. He strikes her in the face several times, causing Sun to come in and attack. Roman blocks the attacks, then uses a shot from Melodic Cudgel to drop a shipping crate. Ruby Rose and Penny Pollendina arrive to help. Roman blasts Ruby backwards, and Penny steps in to battle his White Fang henchmen. Upon seeing her take them out, Roman flees. Manga In the manga's Chapter 10, set between Volumes 1 and 2, Roman and the White Fang travel through underground tunnels to reach Mountain Glenn. Roman uses his cane to fend off a mysterious tentacled Grimm that lurks in the tunnels, managing to defeat and escape it. Volume 2 In Mountain Glenn, Roman and the White Fang manage to capture Ruby. Here, he uses the grappling, tethered handle to snare her when she tries to escape. He also bends it when he is angered, showing its flexibility. When Roman and the White Fang begin their trip in a cargo train to infiltrate Vale, Roman battles Blake in one of the cars. Roman fires, but Blake creates a clone to take the blow. When he attacks, she creates an ice clone to freeze Melodic Cudgel in an ice sculpture. Blake attacks again, knocking his weapon away and soon defeating him. Volume 3 Roman is imprisoned for the majority of the third Volume. However, his henchwoman Neo Politan releases him and delivers melodic Cudgel back to him. He partakes in a battle with Neo Politan against Ruby on top of an airship, where he fires and almost knocks her off. As she holds on, he aims at her, but she grabs the barrel and pulls him aside, allowing her to get back up. However, Ruby undergoes a massive punishment from Neo Politan. She manages to lose her, and she makes a last-ditch rush at Roman, but he beats her down with Melodic Cudgel and begins to savagely beat her with it. He begins to monologue, but is attacked by a Grimm and eaten whole, cane and all. Ruby escapes. Powers and Abilities Melodic Cudgel is concealed to look like an ordinary care, but is extremely durable and able to withstand powerful blows, bend easily, and deliver harsh attacks. It also can fire Dust-based flares from the bottom that cause large explosions. Appearance Melodic Cudgel is a dark grey cane with a light grey handle. There are light grey and red parts, including a decorative red portion at the bottom with a cutout of Roman's emblem. It also has a hidden reticle for aiming that Roman can toggle up and down. Gallery Images 1101_Ruby_Rose_07416.png|Melodic Cudgel with the reticle down. Episode1_00024.png|Melodic cudgel with the reticle up. 1116_Black_and_White_15475.png|Roman Torchwick vs. Sun Wukong. Manga_10,_Melodic_Cudgel.jpg|Melodic Cudgel in the manga. 1201_Best_Day_Ever_19842.png|Roman with Mercury Black (left) and Emerald Sustrai (right). V2_11_00006.png|Melodic Cudgel's grapple. V2_11_00012.png|Roman angrily bends his cane. V3_09_00124.png|Neo Politan delivering Melodic Cudgel and Roman's hat back to him. V3_11_00068.png|Roman moments before his death. RWBY_Torchwick_2_800_Art.png|Melodic Cudgel on the Roman Torchwick shirt design. Videos